domofandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment modification
Armor and Weapon Modification Armor and weapon modification allows players to add additional attributes to their respective equipment. They can then power up these attributes to level 20. Bonuses obtained from modification are disabled in Arena matches. Adding Mods to Equipment This is a process somewhat similar to normal weapon upgrading, but requires many kinds of materials, including Armor or Weapon Upgrade Scrolls. These scrolls vary from beginner, to medium, to advanced depending on the level of the equipment. Other materials include gems, collection materials, materials from monsters, or even another piece of equipment. All of this varies depending on the equipment you're trying to upgrade. When equipment with mods added has been used once, it no longer becomes tradeable. When upgrading, it adds a green stat (Uncommon), a blue stat (Rare), and a purple stat (Legendary) that can be modded. Upgrading equipment this way also increases the base stats. Powering Up the Equipment To level up modified equipment, you will need Equipment Mod Scrolls. Again, these scrolls from green, to blue, and to purple. You can only level up the mod that matches with the scroll. As an example, to mod a blue (Rare) stat, you must use an Equipment Mod Scroll (Blue). Additionally, you will require more monster and/or collection materials as well as gems. Leveling up a modified piece of equipment raises the boost according to the level of the mod itself. For instance, a 1/20 modification on Physical Attack would raise the player's Physical Attack stat by 1%, while 17/20 would raise it by 17%. Some values are flat instead of percentages, like HP and MP recovery. Insurance Scrolls & Risks There is a danger of upgrading and modding equipment. If no Insurance Scroll is used, failure will result in the equipment disappearing. Also, any stat bonus and onyx slots (as well as the onyxes in those slots) will disappear when upgraded, since it essentially replaces the old equipment with a new one. So it is best to upgrade a clean piece of equipment and get it to legendary before adding onyxes and gold stats. Once upgraded, the mod(s) can be leveled up to 20 without worry. There are several types of Insurance Scrolls that can be used to minimize the risks of modding and upgrading: *Insurance Scroll (Upgrade) will prevent your equipment from disappearing if an upgrade fails. *Insurance Scroll (Mod) I will prevent your equipment from disappearing if a mod fails. However, if the equipment happens to be a Suit Weapon and the stat is legendary, the mod will go down by one level if it fails. *Insurance Scroll (Mod) II works the same as the first, but improves the odds of the modification succeeding by 25%. *Insurance Scroll (Mod) III prevents the equipment from disappearing and losing a rank regardless of the situation. *Insurance Scroll (Mod) IV works the same as the third, but improves the odds of the modification succeeding by 25%. Materials are still lost regardless of failure, success, or if an Insurance Scroll is used. Stat Table Here are the stat modifications that can be addedhttps://forum.subagames.com/showthread.php?t=85014&p=833161#post833161. Stats obtained are random. Keep in mind the same type of stat cannot be added again on the same piece of equipment. In other words, you cannot have two Max MP mods on a weapon, but you can across a weapon and a shield. Asterisks indicate flat values. } |} Costume Modification Similar to armor and weapons, a body costume of your choice can be modded to add certain stats. However, multiple different stats can be added to the same costume, and all of them will scale at the same time as the costume goes to level 20. Required ingredients All Modifications require 1 Premium Silk. Premium Silk can be obtained through Mai Golai in Eversun City, bought through other players, or from the Item Mall. Mai Golai will take the following costumes and give in return silk. *Body perm = 25 silk *Head perm = 15 silk *Face perm = 10 silk *Back perm = does not accept these Insurance Scrolls Similar to modding equipment, you can use Insurance Scrolls to prevent the total loss of your costume. The only difference is that Insurance Scroll (Upgrade) is not needed. *Insurance Scroll (Mod) I will prevent your costume from disappearing if a reform fails. However, your costume's current level can be lowered by 1 and you will lose materials used. *Insurance Scroll (Mod) II works the same as the first, but improves the odds of the modification succeeding by 10%. *Insurance Scroll (Mod) III prevents the item from being lost and losing a rank. You will still lose the materials. *Insurance Scroll (Mod) IV works the same as the third, but improves the odds of the modification succeeding by 10%. Stat Table The following chart is a simplified version of which stats can appear and when. The same stat can be rolled for multiple times, increasing that stat further than usual. For example, this can potentially result in a costume with 15% physical attack instead of 10% if it was rolled for at both rank 3 and 4. The odds of rolling are not equal at all ranks, however. At rank 2, Max HP and MP has a 33% of being rolled, but HP Recovery has a 34% chance instead. The more significant difference is at rank 4. Boss damage, boss reduction, attack speed, and critical rate all have a 5% chance of being rolled while every other stat has an 8% chance. Should you get undesirable stats, you can buy Super Bleach from the Dry Cleaner to restart the process or try to make the mod fail on purpose. Modifying The Costume: Click the Skills button or + . Click on the Everyday Skills tab then click on the button that says "Mod" or "Modify", with the image of a hammer and shirt. Drag the costume you want into the upper left slot. When doing so, the bottom slots will reveal the material and ingredients needed and whether or not you have them. The upper right slot can hold the insurance scroll, to prevent the death of your costume. Modification Success Rates Below lists the success rates of each mod level on costumes. Unless proven otherwise, it is assumed the success rates are the same on armor/weapons. References *Costume Modification Guide by nopi_tsu (archive) *Weapon & Armor Modification Guide by GMVentSol (archive) *Revamped Equipment Mod and Upgrade System by GMZenDragoon See also *Category:Modification items Category:Basics